


Delicate is my heart

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony reads article after article about how he's no good of a lover. All he does is throw people like they are disposable. This just isn't the truth. He just hoped the one man he did love could see the truth too.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Delicate is my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy. I got inspirations from the song delicate by Taylor Swift. Please comment, I love reading them.

“Tony seen with another bimbo.” “Tony Stark, found another one to make a new trophy.” “Tony couldn’t commit meant Pepper had to say goodbye.” 

Tony took in a deep breath clicking off his phone placing it on the other side of the table. He didn’t feel like looking through all the lies everyone says about him. He wasn’t the playboy he used to be in his teens and twenties. The last person he was ever with was Pepper and they both agreed they were better as friends then lovers. The media would never see that or understand that. Even if he yelled the truth off of the rooftop no one would believe him. He huffed placing his hands in his head. Tony was just so tired of the lies. 

“Hey, is this seat taken.” Tony lifted his head to find Steve Rogers standing at the table looking down on him. “No. And you live here every seat is your seat too.” Steve shrugged smiling and placed his newspaper on the table as well as his coffee. Steve had decided to come and live at the tower after exploring what was left of Brooklyn a couple of years ago. Steve found that his home was no longer his home. Where his childhood home once stood now was a Whole Foods. Steve called Tony one day asking if the offer of staying at the tower was still on the table. He realized he had no other home. Then two weeks later Steve was there with his motorcycle and a small bag with a few items. From then on it was just Steve and Tony. Yeah, once and a while the others would come back and stay for a night or a few weeks, but then they were off on their next mission. Leaving Steve and Tony together once again. 

“You got any plans today besides being depressed. Remember the party is tonight.” Steve said behind his paper. 

Tony looked up at him and just rolled his eyes. “Actually, I had a hot date. You know a beautiful dame named self-loathing. Maybe go and get some coffee and then wallow in the corner.” Steve sat down the paper eyeing Tony. “Tony, why? What were you looking at before I got here? Please don’t tell me those trash tabloids. What were they saying now?” Tony stood up, pocketing his phone. “Nothing, Steve, just joking. I’m going to be in the lab if you need me.” “Don’t forget everything needs to be ready before eight,” Steve shouted back. Tony dismissed him with a wave of a hand. “Yeah, yeah. Captain will do.” 

Steve stared as Tony was walking away. Steve knew what the media was saying and most of the time he knew that Tony wouldn’t let that kind of stuff get him down, but Steve knew that Tony loved Pepper once upon of time. It must have been killing him with what they were saying about her. It must have hurt more with the lies they were spreading about him. Steve wished they knew the Tony he knew. The one that would stay up with him all night when he couldn’t sleep watching every terrible movie, he had missed over the past seventy years. The man that was so smart he could fix anything and get out of anything. The man that gave him a home when he didn’t know his anymore. 

Steve picked up his keys. He thought he could do something nice for Tony and pick up something nice for him they could share after the party tonight. Maybe he could grab a nice wine and a movie. Yeah, that would be good. 

Tony’s phone buzzed having no clue who it could be. Most likely one of his friends being confused by what was going on tonight. He looked down to see that it was Steve. Tony shook his head. That man can really be so weird. Why didn’t he just come down and talk to him, he thought to himself. 

Tony, I left to grab somethings if you by any chance will be needing me. I will be back in time for the party. Just text me if you need anything.   
-Steve Rogers 

Tony chuckled to himself. Steve was really an old man. He was so happy that he had him as a friend. He couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like if Steve wasn’t here. Well, he knew exactly how it would have been. It would have been very lonely. It would have just been him spending way too much time in his lab tinkering because he couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares. He would be living off of coffee and fumes. Yeah, his teammates would be around but his relationship with all of them didn’t compare to what he and Steve have. He needed to remind himself to tell Steve more often how much he appreciated home. Tony looked at the time to see 7:00. Shit! He jumped up running upstairs. Guest would be arriving in an hour and nothing was ready. “Jarvis, can you please get the house ready. We only have an hour.” “Will do sir.” 

“Which one would be better? Clueless or Clue.” Steve mumbled to himself in the aisle. He needed help and he knew the exact person to call that could easily help him. “Hey, Rhodes, I need your help.” Rhodey thought it was weird that Tony was calling him out of nowhere, but he was willing to help the man his best friend loved even if neither of them knew it. 

“Yeah, Steve what do you need?” 

“Um, what movie would Tony like to watch more? Clueless or Clue.” 

Rhodey just laughed to himself. There were so many other things both of them could be doing like getting ready for the party they had to go to tonight. “He likes Clueless. When we were in college together all he talked about was Paul Rudd.” Steve thanked Rhodey and hung up the phone. He looked down at the phone to see that it was 7:45. He was going to be really late to the party. It was going to be okay, hopefully, this will make up for his tardiness. 

Tony sat in the corner swirling his wine glass. He looked out among the crowd of people seeing all of his friends laughing and having the time of their lives. He decided it was better to hang back since the one person he did want to talk to hadn’t arrived yet. Where had Steve disappeared too, he thought. 

“Tony, what are you doing back here alone? You should be mingling among the guest and not sitting in the dark.” Tony looked up to see Rhodey looking down at him. 

“I just wanted to be alone.” He kept looking around but still no sign of him. “Who you looking for? Your boyfriend Steve.” Tony rolled his eyes no liking Rhodey’s jokes. 

“Haha, real funny. We’re just friends and roommates. I don’t feel like getting in a new relationship anyway.” Rhodey wasn’t convinced that nothing was going on between. “Yeah, keep lying to yourself but I know the truth buddy.” 

Tony was about to say something when he spotted him. Steve wore dark jeans and a pair of white Nikes with a classic white shirt that was showing all of his muscle’s underneath. Tony just kept staring ahead until Steve spotted him too. He smiled and waved at him with excitement. He noticed that he was coming closer with something in his hands. Tony’s heart was beating faster and faster. It was weird; he saw Steve every day. Saw him at his most mundane self. The feeling that Tony was having right now never happened before. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late and that I wasn’t here to help you set up.” Steve sat down the bottle of wine that took him forever to pick out because he had no knowledge of what wine was good wine. He also picked a movie that seemed like something Tony would like. 

“I’m just glad that you are here now.” Tony jumped up wrapping his arms around him knocking the breath out of Steve. “Woah, I’ve only been gone for a few hours.” 

“I know. I’m just really glad you are here.” Tony looked up into his bright blue eyes. How had he never noticed before the sight green that was in them and the curve of his nose that somehow matched the curve of his lips? All he wanted to do was to leave this party and just spend time with Steve, alone. “Steve, I have a crazy idea. Why don’t you pour me and yourself a drink? Then we get out of here.” 

“You know what Tony. That’s not a bad idea.” Steve grabbed the bottle of wine and then grabbed Tony’s hand leading him up to the balcony. It was much quieter out here without all of the distractions of everyone wanting to make small talk. Instead, it was just the two of them and the stars shining down on them. “Would you like a glass of um.” Steve picked up the bottle to read it. “St. Antonio’s pin oats no air.” Tony chuckled. “Do you mean Pinot Noir? I’m more of a white wine guy myself but if it will get me drunk then pour it.” 

Steve poured Tony a good size glass handing him it over. The slight touch of his fingers brushed along Tony’s wrist sending sparks throughout his body. Tony looked up into his eyes wondering what it would be like to wake up every morning with those eyes staring into him. Maybe tonight he would tell him his feelings and just maybe Steve would feel the same way. Then he thought would he really want to get him wrapped up in the PR nightmare that was his life. That wouldn’t be fair to Steve. Maybe Steve didn’t like him like that at all and everything he feared wouldn’t even matter. 

Steve stood at the rail taking in the skyline. The warm summer air ripping through his shirt sending comfort through him. This was nice he thought. He wanted to be selfish and stay right here all night with Tony next to him but that wasn’t fair to Tony. “Hey, do you want to go back inside? I’m feeling like I’m keeping you all to myself.” Tony stood next to Steve a little tipsy but not out of control of his actions. 

“Steve, this is where I want to be all night. Are you sure you don’t want to go back?” Steve shuffled over closer placing his hand next to Tony’s. Steve turned his head looking at Tony for the first time. The world fell quiet and the moon shone around him a little bright halo. “Yeah, I’m sure. You are the only person I want to spend the night with.” Steve turned back out to the skyline. What he said was true? He just didn’t realize that the feelings he had for his best friend were there. 

Tony picked up the movie that was sitting next to the wine. “So, you show up here looking hot as hell. Then you bring a bottle of wine and my favorite movie with you to a party. Then you sneak me away to one of the most romantic spots in the tower. If I didn’t know better, Mr. Rogers, this seems like a date.” Tony teased. Steve leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest looking Tony up and down. This made Tony put the movie down. “Come here.” Tony froze not knowing what to do. “Come here,” Steve said again. His voice was deep and raspy. There was hunger in his eyes. Maybe it was too much wine and mead that had changed Steve’s attitude or maybe it was the way Tony looked tonight. 

Tony walked closer until he and Steve were at arm’s length. Steve stretched out his arms pulling Tony into his lap. 

“Would it be wrong of me that hoped this could be a date?” Tony’s breath caught in his throat. The feeling of being rapped up and feeling safe for the first time in his life was overwhelming for him. “I really like you. I just don’t want to drag you into my world of chaos. You know my track record; it isn’t that great. People will talk and say the worst things about you and me. The thought of you getting hurt because you were in a relationship with me, I just couldn’t handle it.” 

There was a silence between. Steve’s eyes wandered all over his face until they stopped at his lips. Steve placed his hand on the small of Tony’s back pulling him farther onto his lap. He lifted Tony’s chin gently. Then the world went quiet and it was just the two of them in each other’s arms. Steve’s lips were soft and loving. Tony knew they needed to take this slow even though his body was telling him to take it farther. Tony pulled away lightly. “Let’s get another drink.” Steve shook his head in agreement. 

Several hours had passed with many stories swapped between. With loud laugher making them laugh harder. The bottle Steve had brought had been long gone as well as three others. At this point in the night, all of the guests were gone, and the house was wrecked, but Tony didn’t care. He was somehow wrapped up into Steve’s arms watching the city slowly fall asleep. This was all he ever wanted and dreamed of. Then Steve broke the beautiful silence between. “You know what you said earlier about your reputation and you didn’t want me in that mess. Tony, I don’t care and would love to be in your mess. I just hope you realize that I have my own mess going on in my life. Just google my name and you will find thousands of lies, gossip, and stories about me that are completely fake. So, I don’t care as long as you can be mine.” 

Something in Tony broke. Tony jumped out of Steve’s arms not wanting to hear one more wonderful thing come out of his mouth. It would just hurt Tony too much to know that Steve would just be another name on his “list” of exes. He just feared that he would hurt Steve and he was the last person Tony ever wanted to hurt. Tony ran off to his room to just think. 

Steve once again was staring at Tony as he ran away. What was Steve supposed to do to show Tony that he wasn’t the man that everyone was saying he was? Why couldn’t Tony see he deserved love and that Steve loved him? Steve stood up and walked into the living room to see the mess that was left. Instead of going off to bed because he knew sleep wasn’t going to come anyway, he decided he would clean up. The place was a wreck with food scraps scattered everywhere and beer cans piling mountain high in every corner. Their friends really were a messy bunch of people. 

Tony stared at the ceiling as the time ticked away. What did he do? Did he just mess up what could be the best thing to happen in his life? Tony rolled over to find a photo of him and Steve together. Steve was cover in dirt will some blood dripping down his face, but he was still all smiles. Tony on the other hand was tired and had his head sitting on Steve’s shoulder but he still had a slight smirk. That was one of his favorite days. Maybe every day could be like that day. Tony jumped out of bed pulling on his robe to go find Steve. This time he was going to do what made him happy. He found Steve asleep with a trash bag hanging from his hand. Of course, Steve fell asleep cleaning up because that was just who he was. Tony walked over placing a light kiss to Steve’s forehead and then curled up into Steve’s side. 

“I want to do this.” Steve pulled him in tighter placing a light kiss on the inside of his neck. “I want this too.”


End file.
